fullmetal alchamist and soul eater
by supernatural-fan2
Summary: This is the story of Noah, a fifteen year old alchemist who was ten years old when she tried to use human transmutation, losing a leg and an arm in the process. Now she has found friends, and they are trying to figure out why both their sky's are covered in madness, as well as find out if she was meant to live after what she did that day...
1. Chapter 1: red sky

For while now I wanted to combine these to anime/manga as I think it would be so cool hope like it. Both stories take place bit after their major events; I will be making some small changes too like ed still can use alchemy, some random person got in his way during human transmutation to bring al back. (I like Ed when he uses alchemy)And Roy didn't lose is sight wasn't pulled in by pride (he seems better if has eye sight) plus I might add another anime show in but spoilers as river from doctor who would say.

Enter the Soul eater worlds of the DWMA created by grim reaper himself, were weapons and Meister team up first evil kishins and witch's or anyone posing to destroy world. The fullmetal Alchemist world were Edward and Alphonse Elric are brothers and when they were little they tried bring back mom who died using human alchemy but didn't work al lost his body but was saved by brother well some him only his soul and attached it to armor. In this proses Ed lost arm and leg and gets metal arm and leg. In order to gain something, you must present something of equal value that is the equivalent exchange. Back then, we had believed it to be the truth of the world. As it turns out, the world is an imperfect place; there is no principle that can explain its existence. Not even the principle of Equivalent exchange. We still believe that one cannot gain something without paying the price. The pain we endured must have been the price for something else. Also we believe that by paying the price of hard work, we can gain something. Equivalent exchange is not a principle of the world.

"Now hold still ok Noah" said Rose who was getting ready to put new arm in since my first had gotten broken, in battle with Scar, days ago. That didn't go to well with Rose, who is actually was my mom best friend." 1,2"

I hate when nerves get put in I though. It was hardest part about having automail I think, as Rose skipped 3 and connected nerves" ouch" I screamed and new lecture was going come next for breaking my automail. Thought it wasn't my fault, I was trying save person Scar was trying to kill, that barley got out alive; the other person didn't make it.

Rose sighed before saying "if you didn't get into fights your automail wouldn't be like this" it was like Noah liked to get into fights sometimes, always trying save someone." Plus you wouldn't have automail arm if you made sure your friend didn't get captured right, I say be responsible your almost 16"Noah was born in in central city Amestris, 1899 April 20th.

Rose was right, if I had been more careful things might not have happened the way they did. Having done best could in the situations. "I try best" I said as I flexed my new arm be sure everything was all good, but I Knew Rose was best mechanic I had she never made mistakes. Before grabbing my red like trench coat, I wore black and red strip t-shirt and black thick pants with elevator boots. Kinda modeling look after Ed Elric I had noticed, only I wasn't state alchemist like he was. As I was leaving I didn't even notice I had lost one my white gloves. "Thank you again Rose, appreciate it"

Rose didn't say anything more as she watched me leave. Rose was short women, with short blond hair like I had, she had known mom since she was little in Amestris before moving Rush Valley, to work more on engineering and automail. Rose was best engineer when they were in school.

Rush Valley a city in southern Amestris, just north of Dublith. It's well know automail industry." Ahh such nice day" I said but noticed change, normally people were running around, checking out each other automail. So much life but today nothing it was quite" what going on Paninya" who was looking up at sky like everyone else was.

Paninya shrugged looking at Noah" hey I didn't know were in town, and not sure sky odd today, red never seen something like that before" said Paninya. Paninya is girl in mid to late teens, she had no mom or dad, lose both legs but was saved by Dominic who gave her automail legs." There also new buildings popping up, from what herd it's going on everywhere too"

The millarty could handle this as they normally did, but didn't hurt to instigate it as well so. I Ran off as u usually did with Paninya shouting come back leave it to military people, not person to really sit around. I needed do stuff, needed help even if it could cost me my life.

"Hey you guys, when all this happened. With sky you know, new places" said soul looking around at new areas, and places that didn't look familiar to them. Only few minutes earlier they were all relaxing and having picnic to celebrate that asura was dead.

All others had blank faces on, so without second thought they all headed to DWMA to ask Lord Death what he thought about this going on around here. In Death room, Lord Death along with, Stein, and currant Death scythe Maka's dad Spirt.

"hiya everyone, as can tell we in another pickle" said Lord Death" anyone have idea what going on?" while everyone just looked shocked. Ok not total maybe this was Lord Death he was odd sometimes, childish but he carried for everyone and protecting world.

"You can't be joking" thought Soul looking at Lord Death as if he had to be kidding them. "Father, umm maybe we should try find out" said Kid glancing at his dad" I wish knew what was going on" thought kid waiting for answer. … nothing silence from Lord Death" yes we should ok; Maka, Kid and Black star go with stein and instigate ok. Spirt please do too" said Lord Death. Everyone was turning to leave, when Lord Death said" wait on second" so they did turning look at Lord Death" good luck don't die on us"

Noah was stopped by military as usual when something wasn't right." Come one let me threw" I said but no one seemed to hear me, well two did Cornel Roy Mustang andLieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Cornel Roy Mustang andLieutenant Riza Hawkeye wore their usual blue uniforms, Hawkeye blond hair tied in usually bun. Mustang made sure had his gloves that allowed him to use his fire alchemy. "it could be dangerous, we can't let kid go on there" said Mustang. Folding arms across chest, this girl reminded him of another her knew only too well. The Elric Brothers and she even looked like Ed just outfit almost alone.

Noah was taller than Ed despite her having elevator boots, too. She wore red coat like his, same kind paints black jean like pants, though her shirt was black with read strips. Lastly she wore white gloves, her hair was brown and long but not in ponytail or braid like Ed had and she looked his age too. Mustang wondered one other thing but was interrupted.

"Sir something wrong" said Hawkeye the Cornel was deep in thought, it probably had to do with fact how much this girl resembled Ed.

"No it nothing I just thought" said Mustang then went back to deal with Noah only see she wasn't there she must have slipped while they weren't watching. Dam it after he said no, just like Ed." Lieutenant did you see were girl went"

Hawkeye sighed that was what she had been trying to tell Cornel" no Sir, she slipped by while you were distracted" said Hawkeye

Mustang was ready to explode right now "ok were going in as see if anyone saw girl about Ed age go I," said Mustang if girl or any pedestrians got hurt it would be on his watch. He didn't need that to happen, and Scar still on lose, and now this happening so many problems to work on at once" I will need vacation after this" sighing.

Hawkeye left to go do as the Cornel said to do.


	2. Chapter 2: who are these new faces

I had managed to slip in unnoticed I hoped, as I wanted around the odd city. I mean shops, and things were same just the big odd like castle in middle that had like scull and candles with flams as pillars. All indication it must be castle Noah wouldn't have guessed it was school.

Maka, soul in his scythe forum, followed alongside Kid. They had split up there group meaning stein spirt, black star and Tsubaki went a different way. All to report if saw something or bring them in to get information from them as to what was going on. It seemed very quiet more than usual for Death City, usually there were lot people but most stayed inside looking out windows and the occasional person or two walking outside.

Maka stopped sensing soul, it was different it felt kinda like witch but not really" something up Maka" said Soul to Maka. Kid stopped and waited" I feel it too witch but this doesn't also feel like witch soul it would stronger" said Kid answering Soul question.

"Witch hopes it not" said Liz both she and her sister Patty were in there weapon forum twin pistol guns of the mister Death the kid, Lord Death son" Witches are tough". Patty just laughed" what if it is we can win" said Patty to reassure her older sister.

Kid said "don't worry we can handle things as team remember" glancing at Maka who returned his reassurance he silent way of saying together we are strong, that nothing can break are team apart." We fight on no matter what

" almost all time" thought Liz Kids OCD could get in way sometimes, but they pulled though sometimes when he lost it. Good example was when they were chasing after Erika an Free who had black blood and planed use it wake first Kishin with it. But was distracted on area around in pieces that didn't look symmetrical, just when he was losing it Black Star hit him and snapped him out it.

Maka and kid hurried along in direction they sensed the soul.

As Noah walked I said" what is this place?" As she scratched her head with right arm, gibing sky glance every now and then.

"We might want ask you, who you are" said voice and I looked up to see two people that looked to be around 13-14 or 15 years of age. The one boy was skinny tall, boy dressed in black suit with white rectangles, undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar that his tie. His hair is black with 3 white strips on left side hair, As well the boy had to guns in his hands.

The girl was bit or so shorter than the boy she had brown/green hair in pig tails, she wore black long coat and checkered skirt. With tie, she had black and white boots. And like boy she had weapon and long red scythe that had eye ball on big balky part the poll.

"Noah now who is you two and this place" I said though didn't hear when familiar voice said something behind my back" Noah" I turned to look at tall man with dark skin an red eyes, an x shape scar on face so know duet it was Scar.

Scar wore his usual gold covered jacket emblazoned with a cross on the back and sleeves. He sports a pair of black slacks with a white cross on the left leg and a white stripe running down right. What most didn't know was his tattoo on right art, it was given to him from his older brother, a used to destroy or kill people. It was forum of alchemy that had gotten stuck ad destruction.

I rubbed my right arm" I just had my arm fixed, so please don't break it again Scar" I said. Great just what needed Scar show up maybe sneaking into this weird new town wasn't good idea. plus I had promised to not break my automail again well at least not that fast, then going to fix my hair making sure ponytail was tight or if didn't have it put up that it was up.

"Huh fight arm, don't break it what going on" thought Maka watching the new person and Noah things were not making sense anymore. Soul broke Maka thoughts "hey Maka what we going do, is this new person threat?" the man had deter main look on his face;" he looked like he means business" Maka nodded.

"He looks creepy" said Liz, Patty agreed "ya kinda right what we going do Kid" waiting for Kid an Maka to decided what they were going do, Noah seemed willing to talk but this man that seemed to know her didn't look like talking kind.

Kid said" do you know this man, is he bad or what?"

Without turning to face the girl and boy I said" his name Scar and no as far I know he has killed so many people some good some bad. Even ones that go in his way" Scar was monster but was all monsters evil, maybe there was reason he was doing this I never did find out.

Staying focused on Scar I clapped my hands, sparks came out and light as I touched my right arm and silver half sword showed up. I was ready now this time I wouldn't lose.

"How did she do that" thought Maka was this witch she didn't know or something else they didn't know about." Witch maybe as circle that Scar talking about could mean witch" added soul Maka didn't know" maybe" so she watched read join in if needed, or get others.

Kid just watched not really saying anything more; even Liz and Patty didn't say anything more.

"So you can transmute without need of transmutation circles too, like ed" said Scar. My face looked away left hand clinched into fist. Last time I didn't use my alchemy as he had destroyed my arm before I could use it." If so that mean us committed the ultimate sin, in alchemy"

"What Alchemy? "Said Stein he and Black Star had just seemed to show watch started Maka, Stein wasn't the man just show up. Black Star yes" sounds like science" Stein is Tall teacher a DWMA he wore long white lab coat, with stiches on coat even his shirt was stitched and face. He had huge cork screw in his head, he also wore big round glasses an has silver-gray hair. Loved science and taking apart people animals as he grew up, even experimenting on himself.

I sighed" Alchemy, its science, magic and art. It's taking deconstructing and reconstructing matter. In Alchemy it follows rules, that is eqvulant exchange in order to gain something, something of equal value must be lost that is eqvulant exchange"


	3. Chapter 3: memory lane

Black star, Maka, soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, patty, stein and spirt looked shocked. They all though what kind of world was this.

"Those who trespass on god's domain pay the price" I said hands shaking bit now" human transmutation is forbidden as no one has ever and I mean ever brought someone back to lie, it happened only one so far" nothing could be equal exchange to bring someone back.

Thinking back to day when I tired brings back my dead friend back. I was just ten years old; I had seen my best friend die. I realized I could live without my best friend I needed him back, he was only one that told me keep studying what I was passionate about.

"I will get you back" I said between sobs, I made the human transmutation circle and adding in the last ingredients then prayed more minute" please let this work" but what didn't know was it wasn't going to work. Then hands touched the circle, light went around room. I say body move but my face looked horrified the person wasn't my friend it didn't look right or human.

"No what this you can't be my friend no you're not" then before new it I was at gate and seeing lots things passing by. Truth everything needed to know and next thing know my left leg was gone and I was back in room"nooooooooo" looking at my now lost leg, so much blood and pain, why I thought this would work.

Last thing remember was people voices my mom's saying" what did you do"

"I paid the price, I lost my leg that day and an arm later on" and just stood there, i regret what I did and if there was way, without using the philosopher stone. It was the devil work, to sacrifice live human beings. Then I'd have done it already.

Scar didn't waste any time and came right at me. I happened to look up as he was half way toward me, though I was stopped when the main with stiches jumped in front his palms we bit light coming of it like static." Soul Menace" said Stein hitting Scar in stomic with is soul wavelength. This made Scar stager backward" you're not part of this get out my way, or I will kill you too" shouted Scar.

"Get out, me and sprit can handle this" said Stein. I just blinked" go Maka, kid take her somewhere else, black start I need your help" this was something Black star couldn't resist as he jumped and landed on ground.

"You were not about get all spotlight" said black star and everyone knew Black star always wanted his time to shine." Ready Tsubaki" and Tsubaki nodded" ready Black star smiled

Scar got ready to attack "who cares, whoever in my way will die" said Scar. He throws his hand on ground; it crumbled right for stein, spirt and Black star with Tsubaki. As usual Black star dogged them to show up behind Scar and hit him with his soul wavelength" Black star big wave" his soul wavelength hitting Scar back. " ugg" said Scar trying jumping back but he had to no dodge the other character that had hit him same way as this kid did.

An explosion soon followed in front of Scar, and Black star and Stein. They all looked up to see Roy Mustang and Hawkeye, mustang had his usual gloves that let him use his flame alchemy" Mustang" said Scar they people just kept plying up for him today.

" who cares who these people are Black star will kick every one of them" shouted Black star hand went up in air making number one with his finger" im number one, Tsubaki Chain Scythe mode " as Tsubaki was currently in Ninja Blade mode.

Oh boy though Tsubaki." Right" said Tsubaki and turned into Chain Scythe.

First the weirdness with sky and new places and people, to Noah shows up, and sneaks in, now scar has shown up what next though Mustang. "Orders Sir" said Hawkeye gun up and ready to fight. Where was Noah she wasn't here he was sure she would be she must have gotten away as long as she wasn't dead or badly hurt he was happy to not half to report anything up. "Get back up I can handle things here" said Mustang finally after minute or two went by.

Hawkeye nodded and did as Mustang said looking back for second "be careful sir" was all Hawkeye said as she dashed away.

Where are these people taking me I though. All i hoped was where they took me was good place" may I ask were going" I say after a while, I couldn't take silence. Turning another corner after another." I should have right to know, plus that was my fight to start with" Scar was after me if others got hurt it would be on me.

"She has point Maka" said soul and Maka stopped.

Kid turned around" Maka, we can't trust if she bad person or on are side" said Kid. Both Liz and Patty agreed too.

I just stood and waited, not sure if they would choice trust me they had right to not to seeing as I just meet them. " im on your side I want know and how stop what's going on just as much as you do, so you can trust me" I said maybe this would get them change minds.

"well you didn't try get way or kill you, plus we want answers too" said Maka looks like they were on same side after all" fine we give you chance"

"Maka you sure" asked soul but there was no need for answer she knew what to doing. If she trusted this girl so could I thought soul.


	4. Chapter 4: what to do next

Scars huffed and puffed as he ran along streets and away from fighting seeing as he had taken an injury, though still persuaded by the state Alchemist, with his right hand women and two mysteries new faces with interesting weapons. His real beef was with Noah, not these people it didn't matter they still would have pay for helping escaped with Noah.

"Were this Scar, im not done im going take him down" shouted black star looking around on roof.

Tsubaki just sighed" Black Star if you shout like this, we be spotted" though Black Star just laughed running along the roof being his loud self.

Mustang, Hawkeye and Stein with Spirt walked around "Scar couldn't be far we managed injury him" said Mustang. , Hawkeye nodded though it was her bullet that hit Scar shoulder, and with injury like that he couldn't get far.

Maka and Kid took Noah to safest place they knew the DWMA. I looked around as they lead me into Death room were Lord Death was waiting." This is what you call Death room" I said looking around I was huge room, stage in middle with large mirror, with cross and clouds going around room.

"yup" said Lord Death" hiya doing, im Lord Death nice meet you" Lord Death being his usual happy self despite all that's happening. Kid signed why his father couldn't take things seriously sometimes.

"Hi nice meet you Lord Death, names Noah" I said. Smiling shyly and awkwardly " so I should explain things now" so Noah explained everything she knew about this world, alchemy, and that she wanted find out what was going on and stop it.

"Hmmm, can't say still understand it, I accept your help we work as one" said Lord Death" together we can win win baby" his one hand made peace sign. "So were others they late"

We all just looked like" ya ok please grow up" everyone remembered that they left others to fight Scar, quickly explaining that they ran into man named Scar set out to kill Noah.

" It's probably because he knows about what I did" Going back to thinking about human transmutation I had done twice. I was such fool back then thinking I could bring back dead friend of mine, few tears rolled out eyes just thinking about it now.

"Now now please don't cry" said Lord Death,

I could help it I shouldn't have done it but I did anyway, it just brought back awful memories, of mom dad hitting me, saying" I will not have any child of mine doing alchemy" I just said "stop please, I love alchemy I want learn it" mom and my dad just didn't understand that, I disobeyed because I loved doing alchemy.

The Lord Death was right I should stop but it still hurts my past, I wished sometimes I was in different world. Away from past and start anew, wiping my face I stopped crying.

"im good now" I say after words.

"Good now that is solved, and wait for others then decide what to do after that" said Lord Death

Scar had somehow managed to slip away again" man this guy's always gets away, and he even badly hurt" said Mustang they had managed to lead Scar back to the Rush valley but, he had giving them slip somehow.

"Now what sir" said Hawkeye waiting for Mustang to decide on their next move.

Black Star looked around wishing this Scar fellow would still be their he never got to take him down" its ok Black start you get your change next time to fight this man they Call Scar" said Tsubaki trying to reassure Black Star.

Stein just took smoke out for him and Spirt.

"we go back to DWMA and figure out what to do after that" said Stein they could be chasing this Scar for hours or days even and not get find him, by that time they would be wasting trying to find out what going on with their worlds.

"Steins right no good chasing, after person that might be hard find again." Said Spirt.

Hawkeye and Mustang accompanied Stein, Spirt to the DWMA." Hey" said everyone as they walked into the Death room at the DWMA.

"Now we can get down to business" said Soul has siting on ground beside Maka." They took while not cool" Maka just glared at him "Maka chop" shouted Maka using her book to hit Soul. Soul then lay on floor head hurting him, ugg that hurt thought Soul" why did you do that for"

"They be hear when they be hear, if they took any longer we would go after them" said Maka signing "you have no patience sometimes"

"Ok but still didn't have hit me" said Soul sitting back up now, rubbing his sore head.

Hours seemed to pass and no one could even come up with decent idea, Black Star wanted go head on at enemy, luckily others said no. "Maybe we go around different towns and just as questions" I said since no one had any clues as to what might be going on other than witches doing.

"Ya we can split into teams "said Tsubaki "Seems we don't have choice" said Lord Death. All others agreed with this plan and agreed to contact Lord Death with any info they found, since Lord Death couldn't leave death room. It was up to the students to stop this new evil.

I knew where I would head to Resembool. Two brothers, lived there former state alchemist, Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric. If anything they might be able to help, I wanted talk to Mei as well she could since humans and non-humans watch would be perfect to locate whoever was behind. " well I going to Resembool" I said. Mustang a Hawkeye knew why I would go there.


	5. Chapter 5: its been forver it seems

*This plot of story kind also kind in between end of show to so the characters also bit older too, I also realized I think I spelt Mei wrong it not Mei it may so sorry about that.

Resembool a once large town in the southeastern region of Amestris on the banks of the Rain River, it was also were home of Elric brothers a life lone friend Winry Rockbell and grandmother Pinako Rockbell. We were on are way to see Ed and his brother, I hoped Mei was still there she was in love with Al and would never leave him. I should say why head not former stare alchemist, after got al and arm back he quite (ya that right but still helps them like helper kinda you know what mean).

Soul and Maka had been ones assigned to me; though Mustang had been hoping go his presence would piss off Ed, probably. Any how I said I'd give him hello from Cornel anyway, just message probably would make him made knowing it was from Mustang.

"So this Resembool, what is it" said Maka, Soul just chilling acting cool and listened.

It been while I thought to self since been there, I could still remember the fields and so forth." Its small town south of Amestris never used to be small "I said thinking about the Ishval Civil War, I hadn't been there but I had heard about it. "There was war that broke out"

War that didn't sound cool though Soul.

War that didn't sound good Maka thought to self as well" War I see now" said Maka no wonder it had been bigger town.

"Don't worry people got back up and town was rebuilt" I said hoping this would bring the good mood back, no one every liked bad news not thing wanted hear.

Fields of Resembool just how I had remembered, beautiful. As we road in horse and buggy, air smelt nice and refreshing. Man i loved this place I been thinking for while of moving here for a while now, just had never gotten chance. I bet the Eric's would be Glad see me" were almost there" said are driver. Ed and Al lived with Winry, and there grandmother.

Windy and her grandmother house was fairly big, stone wall beside road lead up to house. Sign by house said Auto mail. The House was big, yellow wood, two decks and chimney. Den came barking, running up to me "hey Den" I said as we all walked up to house.

Den she is black and white Shiba Inu (Japanese breed), or a border collie, or a mix of both (ya I was unsure breed so looked up if wrong let me know). Her front left leg as auto mail leg, reason I never had found out. I bend down to pay Den,

" so good see you" said Pinako

We all looked up to see an elderly woman with gray hair the size of dwarf stature, she had brown eyes. It was Pinako; Den had already run back up to his master." Sure has been while" Pinako smiling warmly.

"Good to see too, Pinako an sure has been while" I reply back then gestured to friends" brought some friends with me, have lot to talk about just first I want to talk to Ed, Al an if May" Pinako new that she being her with people that Pinako had ever meet, and weird sky that was what she came see Ed an Al for. Pinako nodded and gestured them all to follow inside.

Inside Pinako told us sit" Ed, Al, Winry, May you got company" shouted Pinako then looking back at guests" they be down soon" and goes off make lunch, Ed was first that showed followed by Winry, Al and Mei down stairs.

Ed, Noah could tell was bit taller than Winry he had also coat up to almost height of his younger brother Al, could help but notice how much he looked like dad. Even Al looked bit like his mom now, and as usual Mei was clinked to his arm.

Ed golden blond hair was in ponytail not usual braid, he has golden eyes. His body was more developed and border now, wearing black muscle shirt over it, and brown pants wearing his black semi dress shows. Instead his trademark a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves, on black cloak had symbol watch was a Flamel, signifying his tutelage under the master alchemist Izumi Curtis.

"Hey Ed, Al, Winry and Mei good see you all again" I say.

Al seemed to be bit taller then, and more border then Ed, unlike his brother he looked more like mom even hair was brownish hint golden blond in it, his eyes were brown. An Al wore a black muscle shirt with white thin t-shirt on top it, with black pants and brown shows.

"Noah ya same to you" said Ed he, Al, May and Winry hadn't seem there old friend in while.

Winry had was compared to a while back from what herd, had been taller than Ed but now she was shorter compared to Ed now. With blond hair and blue eyes, she also had set earrings in her ear; today she wore white strapless shirt, with black jacket, black short skirt and black boots.

"Nice see you too Noah" said Winry "It has been while" said Al having not seen his old friend in while.

May had also grown too, she even looked to be hit taller than Winry, she has black hair watch was put into braid that hung down, but now were pulled up into braid bit looking like hoop earrings. May also happens to be seventeenth royal princess of Xing, born to the Xingese Emperor and the royal concubine representing the Chang house. Not only is that she skilled, Martial Arts, sensing the aura of humans and Homunculi, Alkahestry and has pet panda named Xiao-Mei. May wore red dress with bit white on edges of dress with black mid short pants( it kinda like Sakura outfit from Naruto, and her outfit was show in epilogue like picture)

"Hey Noah, long time no see" said Mei her pet Xiao-Mei was on her shoulder as usual, not to mention clinging to Al as well." So what brings you and, new friends to Resembool"


	6. Chapter 6: All abored

"Hmm we noticed sky too, just didn't think much it" said Al face sad that his answer didn't help anyone. Even though he to wonder what was going on with there and this other world as Noah and new friend said.

Ed was only on that hadn't said anything just sat a thought to himself. Winry thought none this added up to her" but who or what think could be doing this, I didn't think alchemist could do this stuff" said Winry.

"Oh Ed before forget, ran into Mustang he says hi" I say, Ed face looks at ground and mutters to self" Mustang , him great" I just blink and say" o..k then" rubbing back neck.

Maka interrupted to say" we think it might, be witches doing" said Maka,

Soul nodding to agree" witches are real bad news" said Soul remembering time they fought Medusa, to help Marie an Crona to get stein back, then to help defeat her once they got stein back. Plus in order be death scythe he needed defeat one and eat its soul along with 99 Kishin souls. "Not to mention there very strong, we should know"

Maka and Soul being from another world with witches, Kishins and so on could surly find witch "So if it witches then why can't you find her now" asked May, though Maka and Soul just shuck their heads side to side.

Soul said" it's no use unless there using soul protect" watch just left blank faces on all but him and Maka.

Maka explained that Soul protect was defence that witches used to counter misters, Soul Perception watch allows a person to 'perceive' the souls of living people, but it's has yet to reach point to where she can identify a Witch with Soul Protect on.

" That why wanted also ask, may is she could find witch" I said if I remember May could find sense the aura of humans and Homunculi, weather it worked for witches I didn't know. if they uses soul protect, it may not work but aura an souls might not be same. So there chance not high one but at least there was one.

May thought for second" well I might be able too, I will help you only if Al comes with me" said May.

I say "sure he can, and Ed can come to, of course Winry you can too" That did shock me at all, that May would want her knight in shining armor to come along with her, thinking back to when Al had just been soul in armor. "We have another teams going around looking" referring to Stein, Black star team and Kids along with Mustang and Hawkeye team.

Winry liked the idea and was going say she would go but Ed stopped her" Any sign bad trouble Winry you get out, I know you don't like it for me please" said Ed.

"I will" said Winry hitting Ed with wrench, Ed just screamed Ow" I can also take care myself Ed' man thought Winry she didn't always need Ed protect her, though she loved that he cared that much for her to say to leave if got to dangerous.

Footsteps hit ground and all looked to see Pinako with plate of sandwiches on it" no one leaves without, food and goodnight sleep" said Pinako. No one objected to that and thanked Pinako for food before biting into the sandwiches.

Everyone woke up next day refreshed, and already go, bags packed and everything not to mention Pinako saying "Got everything, take care your self's" at watch we already knew all this, Pinako was just being sure we were going be alright. Though im sure she knew that already, she just wanted be sure, as this could get bad and was worried for all of us.

And in no time we were off "bye Pinako and Den" I say waving as we placed stuff in horse and buggy, which would be taking use all to station. They all decided that they would start off in Dublith, that also happen to be home of Ed an Al teacher and husband.

Well we were there more, have look for witch, and ask questions. It was also good chance see how Izumi was doing. I personally met her once for brief minute so; I really didn't know her as well as Ed and Al do., truthfully I wasn't that long ride from Resembool to Dublith.

Al sniffed the air something smelt good. "Hey Winry what smells so good" asked Al was it apple pie yes must be Al thought.

Winry pulls out few containers of Apple pie, she learned to make from Miss Hughes" yes made apple pie for snake to eat while he heading to Dublith" replied Winry. Al mouth just started water, the apple pie had been one food he would eat after he got his body back, and finally he was going eat it.

Al took bit, and munched into pie man it was so good" So good," said Al taking another piece after finishing first so fast.. Winry hit Al on head "Ow what was that for" wondered Al eyeing Winry evil like eye she was giving to him.

"Manners and share, the pie for all us" answered Winry passing please to me, Al just rubbed head." Did even taste it you woofed it down so fast" Al head looked at ground" it's not good eat fast anyway. I know you just got body back no rush to finish, it's no race"

"Sorr..y" said Al with mouth full food. All others couldn't help but laugh bit at Al; Winry just rolled eyes at Al. So they all enjoyed pie Winry made as they headed off for Dublith.


	7. Chapter 7: reunion

*yes I have kinda plan for separate story with Noah when she older after this story done. Watch may start bit, but not post yet till this down or start it after this story done. There kinda tiny hint props anyone that can get it, I probably tell you what called near end story.

In Drachma kid, Li, Patty, stein, spirt, Black star, Tsubaki, Hawkeye and Mustang headed to Fort Briggs. Drachma is located north of the main country of, Amestris. Being up north it was cold, so they wore coats and boots. Mustang had suggested idea go see Alex's Sister Olivier Mira Armstrong, who is the commanding officer in charge with the protection of Amestris' northern border at Fort Briggs. She of all people could possibly get answers for them.

"Wow that Fort, huge" shouted Black Star, with Tsubaki thinking as usual. Why Black Star he always made this much noise no wonder enemies found them all time, he was such big star.

"It sure is big Black Star, but try be less loud ok" Tsubaki asking nicely to Black Star.

Mustang looked at the Fort, Alex sister would not be happy see them. It showed on his face, bit. "Sir you ok" asked Hawkeye watching Mustangs every movement, as it had been Colonel Choice come here." You sure coming here was wise?"

Mustang nodded and headed towards Fort Briggs, Hawkeye too that as yes from Colonel and shouted to others" come on Fort Biggs this way" snow picked up by time they had gotten to fort didn't seem right, there was no post men outside as there should be.

So this was not good sign" I don't like this" said Mustang. Hawkeye nodded she too didn't like greeting there getting from fort watch normally was crawling with grads. Not even Alex sister had showed up, if grads had been there she would have been saying" Mustang, what you doing down here."

So they spilt up to search around, Kid, Stein along with weapons (in weapon forum now) heading in another opposite direction as Black star, Mustang and Hawkeye. Black star, Mustang and Hawkeye, when inside Fort Briggs before splitting up Mustang said" if we get into trouble go find others in Resembool " Mustang wasn't kind person ambit that but, they needed back up plan in case.

Kid and others nodded. As, Kid, Stein looked around outside For then herd sound, looking back to see an explosion go off from within the Fort "Something happened we should help them" said Kid though was stopped by stein watching bit smoke and some flames coming from Fort.

"We should just get help" said Stein.

Moments before the explosion" Not even a single person around the" said Mustang walking down halls of Fort Briggs. Watch normally had personal walking by, now there was no single person be found. "Hey though saw something, come one Tsubaki" shouted Black Star and heading off to ware he though" he saw something moving in distance. Tsubaki followed shouting after Black star" Black Star wait"

Mustang signed, just like Ed so eager to run into danger he though, him and Hawkeye dashing after Black Star and Tsubaki. Turning around corning Mustang said' who" then there was explosion last thing he remembered was seeing shadow, bit of women face, smelling some odd smell before blacking out.

Hawkeye coat Mustang "Sir" said Hawkeye shaking Mustang, but found herself falling to ground, still holding Mustang black Star and Tsubaki to fell ground, blacking out.

The train neared Dublith when Ed finally spoke too Noah" Herd rumors of red eye alchemist" asked Ed. Crossing his leg to other leg probably stiff like all theirs were. Her eyes were hardly red now.

Glancing at ground remembering that nickname, people had been calling me for a while now since I had lost friend. Man I did hate that nickname." it's true" I say. Tilting head up and looking out window" They don't work, not sure why, or what the eye called" Because I was in this world they wouldn't work." I don't show them off, so don't expect me show them to you all" All had do to show them was will them come out.

Wishing I'd known what eyes ment but, I hadn't told mom or dad so no way know what it ment at all, Thinking to self. Everyone had become silent for rest of ride to Dublith, I munched on pie I had to agree with Al it was really good pie, Winry was good cook.

When train stopped in Dublith finally, we all departed. Dublith was just as bustling city, as Rush Valley it was not automail industry machine, you probably find people with automail limbs.

"So this Dublith?" asked Maka and Soul looking around, new place they in.

Winry stretched man not believing how Al an Ed could ride train all day, he butt hurt. Holding her told box in one hand, it filled with automail equipment.

" Yes" said Ed glancing over at Al" Think Izumi be happy see use so soon" Al and Ed glanced at each other huddled in corner gloomy look over them. I blinked why in world would they be that scared see their teacher, id meet her once but briefly.

May grabbed Al arm dragging him" Come one, it won't be that bad" said May Al, still had gloomy look still. Al just mumbled" yup sure it be ok" this made May smile" that's spirt my Alphonse" as Skipped along with now Following Al, who spirt was not so gloomy now.

Izumi and her husband meat shop were beside their home, an average house with white bricks, and some red bricks. Ed didn't even hesitate, and knocked on door, next thing we see is Ed flying threw air after door was opened. "ow" said Ed lying on ground just like old times, but did she have hit me though Ed.

"Welcome back Ed and Al" said Izumi Curtis, looming out her door." It hasn't even been while"


	8. Chapter 8: the chase starts here

Izumi is rather attractive, deceptively young-looking woman despite being middle-aged. Is fairly tall and fair-skinned with dark-eyes, a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well-toned figure, and upper back-length black hair worn in box braids, left side of her collarbone has a Flamel tattoo. She normally wears a long white collared-blouse with a flowing backside, form-fitting grey pants reaching her ankles, and opened-toed sandals that have the letters "W.C." on them.

Sid peaked out window beside door" hey Ed, Al" said Sid. Sid, is tall very muscular man his face is angry-looking face, but don't be followed he has quite a nice person despite that. He wears a long, green t-shirt and black pants." You're looking well Ed, Al" Maka, soul just huddled like in corner thinking" What kind teacher did these two boys have"

"Thank you. Good to see you, Sid, Izumi" said Al Ed had walked back over to Izumi home

"Thank you, your both looking well too" said Ed

Izumi and Sid place just as they had remembered it. Good see something never change, as say at their round dining room table. There they all explained, about sky, there search for possible witch. Ed and Al had also noticed Mason wasn't around, most be working in meat shop.

Crossing legs Izumi said "I really don't know what going on. Seen few odd people in town, which noticed." It worth try get the strange, new people seen in town and get them talk." If they wouldn't talk then we make them" as Izumi could be very pervasive, looking at Ed face as well Al's. Knowing full well what their teacher was capable of doing.

"Point way, teacher" said Ed very determined more than ever to find get answers.

"Fine, I come too" said Izumi she fully well wouldn't let Ed, Al and his friends go without backup. "Winry, id suggest you stay here it might get dangerous" she was just Ed automail engineer, relying on Ed an others if she was in danger, last think needed was for fellow member be killing.

This might get us finally somewhere "So shall we, pay these people visit" I said standing up, knocking over chair I had been sitting on. Maka and soul had also been, advised to stay behind seen as they still knew to this world. It might be best for them to stay behind, so Ed, Al, Izumi, May, her pet panda and me went along to well Izumi hadn't said name of place or anything else noticing this now.

As they walked down, Dublith Al said" Umm teacher do, know exactly where men or women are"

"More or less, I know where they were spotted" said Izumi. Basically we all fell ground, thinking what this means we looking for needle in haystack." With five of us, we find them" Izumi eyes looked evil and very determined. She wouldn't let, people leave town without getting answers.

This just means we work harder to find them, fun this will be thinking to self. Bet Ed, Al and May thought same thing, anyway we split off into teams me, Al and May. Ed and Izumi and so we both went around asking around about guys Izumi had been told about.

"No sorry" one after another said they didn't know where they were, hiding out been seen. That was it, we didn't give up. If took them whole day, or week even longer if they had too. Ed and Izumi didn't seem have much luck meeting back up, to see who we were making out.

"Ugg, this sad" I said how could people that didn't come from this world, be so hard fine though they been spotted. "They wore than, needle in haystack" I never don't that but, after this I wasn't going too.

"Tell me about it" said Al sounding frustrated. Day was half over and still didn't seem finding anything, they were like ghosts. You could see them but they just disappear, and can't find them again." Right May?" Al looked around to see were May was, and it wasn't beside him, quickly looking around to spot them looking around corner.

Following Al gaze" May, did find anything?" I asked. Could this be are break finally, me and Al walking up behind May who just pointed. Seeming to not dare make sound, for whoever was up head didn't want to be spotted.

Following were May pointed me Al looked, to are amazement were people we spent half day. Looking for, now how were we going to approach them, running up to them would get them flee or scatter on us. That we couldn't have happen.

We'd have put heads together" What's plan?" I asked in whisper.

Al thought as watched men, they just talking in corner there four. Giving them more advantage, but May good fighter, so was he. He'd never seen Noah in fight, but was just going judge that could fight decent." We should split off, May stay here, Noah goes on other side as will I and get them that way" said Al.

May, I nodded. As well all stayed or went in different directions. This plan Al's was good, probably better than just running at them. I chuckled bit to my own joke while running, even though it was truth. Glancing over for sign Al and May as got into positon, not taking long spot them. We all decided that nodding would be are secret signal, for go.

So when others nodded so did i. Then we all bolted towards the men, who noticed use running at them. One snickered" This day, got interesting" said one man. "Oh for sure" said others. Looking to boss for go signal" Shall we" said the smallest member.

"Go for it" said their boss positioning himself, on sidelines to watch this play out. Things were really starting get fun around here.


	9. Chapter 9: warehouse

*sorry had bit writer block, hadn't idea what put next so hope get more soon needed, break but im back an writing.

One man, who was short, brown hair in biker clothing, smiled. Staying still as me and Al ran, just before he jumped making me Al slam into on another." Ouch man, that hurts" I said head, hurt as rubbed it.

Al rubbed head, both had fallen ground" ya" said Al getting right back, up Noah falling same lead. Looking around for brown hair biker guy, this fun though brown hair biker guy" Up here you two" snickering, deceptive look on face.

May jumped, up kicking on in face. Before dogging punch after punch" Stay still little brat" said biker guy two, this guys had black mock. "This girl not staying still" though Biker guy two. Losing breath fast, as not only was girl good fighter she fast too.

Wow, these guys made them look pathetic thought main biker boss. Just watching these guys fight, guess time he took things into own hands." Witch, has some advertise" said boss biker we watched when herd we heard him say witch, I didn't see anything nor did all, but May suddenly shivered, Al dashed to May side.

"What's wrong May?" asked Al her shaky hands pointed man.

Answering Al May said "I can see his aura it's not human" Xiao-Mei shivered, moving hide bit behind May back." It's ok Xiao-Mei" patting Xiao-Mei head in reassurance, what spooked May and Xiao-Mei.

Back at Izumi and side house Maka head snapped up" Witch" said Maka noticing witch soul, when it soul perception was cancel off.

"Witch, not good" said Soul looking out window, he stood beside. They had been told stay not that would stop Maka. Though, none had handled witch so how could they even win.

I didn't blinked awake" what happened" I said looking around, I was in dark room" Al, May you hear" last thing remember was trying to capture three people, that were biker looking type guys. As eyes adjusted, I could tell I was in food storage room, smelling like pickles. No sign Al and May so they either not her, or in another room.

"So you awake, no fun a begin" said witch, I remembered his face sinister and evil in eyes. His whole, personality bugged me." I boss, here so don't cross me" walking up me and leaning down in front me" understand?" I just nodded seeing as had no choice.

Eyes squinted to light, when it was turned on by, boss biker henchmen." Brought stuff, asked for" said Brown hair biker. Holding bag of who knows what, but when tried move escape found I was tied up, and seemed like they had plans for me not go anywhere soon.

"Thank you, Gus names Flynn" said Boss Biker taking bag, to pull out knife and gun." If had to guess, you find information were" blade knife touched cheek, Flynn traced it around on face. As nodded. I shrieking when, Flynn cut cheek, blood dripped down my face. Torture that his idea getting me talk, had hand it not all bad, we might have done it to.

"We can't have, spy can we" said Gus snickering, look in face. Said worried Kai "What pose we do, other sure come" watching Boss movement, he hadn't moved from spot. Both Kai and Gus were sure boss had plan.

"I always have plan" said Flynn" Todays not your lucky day" I got feeling, Flynn right so not lucky day. With being tied up, there no way wait out I looked at ground when noticed something. It was a stick, with ground I probably could make transmutation circle.

"It's not my lucky day. For sure." I say. While Flynn was distracted, I reached down beside me grabbing the stick. Discretely drawing, transmutation, clapping would get their attraction, If Flynn had plan so would i. Just hoped it would, work.

Train whistle went off as Black Star, Kid, Stein, and spirt in human forum, same as Tsubaki, Liz and patty, walked off the train in Dublith as, her from Pinako that they were off to Dublith.

"Dublith seems so peaceful" said Liz as all walked down Dublith streets. Thought though was cut short when, load explosion, followed by bit smoke. None others needed, to be said twice and headed over were smoke was. On way they managed catch up with Maka a Soul.

"Good, see you guys." Said Maka. Both she and Soul noticed Mustang and his, assistant Hawkeye was there. "Were Mustang and Hawkeye?" Did something happen to them, look concern rested upon face. When others didn't answer, right away they must have gotten into trouble.

"Think, got captured." Said Stein but to reassure everyone, even Ed and Izumi when reached place. Were smoke can from what looked like warehouse. The warehouse was huge, looked like food storage place.

Al and May looked around dazed, when woke up. But noticing Noah wasn't around, noticing smoke headed of there to see, if she was there. Most likely she'd be taken by people they tried capture. "Hey everyone, have seen Noah" said Al.

"What she not with you" said Ed. May and sighed nodding heads" Maybe men we found, captured her. While we were out cold." Both unsure how it all happened, though maybe she was in warehouse that men took her here.

I coughed as darted around holding side, after using my alchemy break out. Flynn slashed me, from managing to cut rope. When thought found spot to rest, ripped peace of cloak. Taking nearby extra rope, I tied cloth to wound. Hands blooded bringing to mouth, coughing more, more. Fire was just accident." Should thought this through more" I said threw coughing fits, do smoke fume

But other would be on trial so, had needed get out this place and fast. Hard see smoke, it was so thick; so dashed off, slowly growing bit as went. Oh man my side hurt, in addition, I kept holding it to ease any pain, and it probably wouldn't work.


	10. Chapter 10: new plan

"Were did that brat run off to" said Gus .Flynn and Kai both, had made it outside. Kai looked around like she couldn't have gotten far, being injured. All lucky have gotten out unharmed, other than coughing from smoke.

Behind building I now stood, coughing lot still. "Did lose them, hard tell" I thought, smoke blowing around. I didn't want stick around find, out so headed away from building. Didn't get far, when Gus jumped, grabbing me from behind suddenly, rats them guys must have been close, without realizing it.

"That didn't take long" said Flynn watching me squirm in Gus arms, trying free myself. "Take care this you two" Flynn who then dashed away.

"Will do boss" said Gus and Kai. Both Turing there attention back to me, kai cracked his knuckles. Walking to words me, I gulped but laughed, when saw Kai get punched, kicked by Ed. This got annoyed look in face from Kai and Gus.

Ow when Gus dropped me, running at Ed" Why you punk" shouted an enraged Gus. Gus was soon on ground, with Al and May standing over him." Kai" but Kai was on ground, Izumi foot planted on back, Ed right beside her side as backup. Others are running to catch up.

Gripping right side, from wound id taken. Stood slowly up, I winced in pain. Overjoyed that friends had shown up, with injury there no way could take on two people. Barley standing from wound, id sustained. Place, were wrapped up wound now, and stained with blood.

Eyes open, blinking take a brief look out of window, it was dark outside night time. Must blanked out, earlier, seen as remember escaping warehouse, also judging by room it was Izumi's room. "Finally, up try not move much" said stein. Taking out cigarette" You lucky, wound wasn't bad. I patched it up for you" Lighting the cigarette up, she would need least few or so week's bed rest.

"I appreciate, the patching up" I said groaning bit, rubbing right side. Noah was, interesting person. Though Stein, continuing watching her movements, the metal arm was what interested Stein more.

May pecked, from door frame" Hey Noah up" said May to others in other room, next thing I knew was, room turning into tornado.

Stein held up hand" One, two at time" said Stein adding" not long, needs rest she was out surgery not to long go" last thing needed, to over exert self, and open stitches re opening them not good thing. Noah face bit pale, from lack blood lose. Maybe it would take longer than though for her recover. A wire, attached to arm, had some blood in it, so guess their always chance she get better fast if though about it. Stein let Ed, Al in then so on after that.

I yawned tired once more, even if had good nap before, sure could use another. Not even finishing up conversation, with May, I fell asleep. "Stein is she asleep" asked May. Stein nodded, though it didn't surprise him.

"We go back, leave her sleep" said Stein. With that he and May left room, clicking room light off. They all would have lot more time, as days went by talk with Noah." I check, on her ever not then be sure she ok" even being positive she be fine, on couldn't be too careful these days.

One weeks went by, and I was up an about now." So good be, back on feet." I said stretching, as sat on chair in Izumi dining room table. Yawning bit, with injury no one did too much, so it make up day guess. Not meaning really, make people wait, cuz I been hurt finding who did this, and fix it as well saving Mustang and Hawkeye was top priority. "What's plan?"

All eyes were blank, guess they either waited, or didn't have ideas, for plan." We working on that, with up resting, getting well didn't think much. To be honest" said Al walking into room join others, yawning too.

All use, sat in room, thinking on what do next. Couldn't exactly run in blind, back at fort Briggs, didn't have enough information. Worse case we go in, and all die couldn't have that, knowing that person behind witch was more, clear as her right hand one. Still uncertain if is or isn't witch." Ok how about, no it won't work" said Al scratching head nothing they thought of seemed want work.

"Would things work, if got more DWMA students, and alchemist as well soldiers too?" I asked more men might get us better odds.

Ed said" ya could get that, without plan, or idea who person behind this. Not worth running in and getting everyone killed." Families would be destroyed, having information, didn't mean people wouldn't die. In mitts all decided, some would go look for more information, other have get backup. Things might take, bit with end result being prepared.

Stein advised me since just recurving bit to help out with recruiting. I didn't need, put any more strain on body as is, or worse I could get re injured again." So me, Al, Winry along with May head back central" I said making sure herd it right. I though good got it right, when got all clear from others. To central it was, at least not till after breakfast. Then once all packed all four us headed out, saying goodbyes to call if hear anything.

Ed, rest walked for days, but finally got lead in Reole so of to Reole they go. "Wonder how Rose is doing" said Ed having not seen Rose last time he'd been there. Remembering when first meet her, back when Father Cornello a false prophet had convinced others, even Rose that could he could make miracles happen like, he promised he could bring dead boyfriend back life. Closing eyes for minute thinking about old times, he Al had train headed Reole.


	11. Chapter 11: unlucky

*Ok I messed up Rose home town name, so im going fix that, it's Reole not Liore, reading the manga and told me the name, sorry about that looked it up even to be sure. Few characters, that showing up in this chapter, sorry if there is not much info on looks etc, couldn't find more any at time.

Reole, seemed very changed since last time, Ed, Al been there. Wish Al was hearing, guess Ed just have tell him about it. Also promised Al say hi Rose if, they ran into her. Al, Winry along with May on way back to central city. Rest, other than Izumi, and husband, stayed behind but promised to help when time right, just to call them, with location.

All stepping off train, Ed realized this was going cost him lot. Going from city, to town and so forth, buildings were been rebuilt since then, starting look like town again." Wow, this place looks alive again" said Edward. Gazing around, buildings still could be seen, getting fixed, or rebuilt. People could be seen, walking around totally transformed into bustling town.

Black Star hopped up down bit, handle keeping still" When do get fight someone?" Black Star asked his voice, sounding excited for fight. Tsubaki mouth hung out, at her mister comment, so egger though others.

They noticed girl running up to them, shouting" Ed that you hey" said Rose, her long brown hair, with pink bangs blowing as ran towards them. Rose Thomas a bit taller than Ed 17-18 girl, with long brown hair, and dyed pink bangs, she also wore white long sun like dress and, dark purple sandals.

"Rose, hey good seeing you" said Ed smiling warmly at Rose" Oh these are friends of mine, an Al's" seeing her eyes fall onto Ed's new friends standing beside him, she didn't even seem as upset no more, that boyfriend gone, still tiny hind escaped face every no an then.

"Ok, nice meet you, im Rose" said Rose introducing self to strangers, from clothing they didn't come from this world at." Well, let me give them tour. Least can do for old friend mine" leading Ed friends, whom Ed tagged along too, this was giving him chance ask around at same time.

Back in central, Noah was feeling like couldn't breath as Alex Louise Armstrong hugged her. They meet while when tagged along with Al and Ed while back." So good See, you Noah, how's Ed and Al doing" said Alex.

Alex Armstrong is a remarkably large man, 30 and 40 years of age. His eyes are blue and kind-looking with notably long eyelashes that appear to run in his family. Alex, is very tall man, towering over most people, is exceptionally-sculpted and well-defined musculature from years of enthusiastic physical training, his physique can usually barely hidden beneath his uniform. He has a blond hair as does the rest of his family. Alex's head is completely bald except for the single lock of curly blond hair that hangs just above his brow, eyebrows, too, are bare of hair and he sports a thick, blond handlebar like mustache, which he hides his mouth.

"Please, put me down can't breathe. Its good see you to Major" I said taking in air, after Alex let me go, he sure did have strength. I rubbed my now sore neck his, grip still in creditable. Someone should tell him, not to hug so hard.

We all sat, in room within central headquarters along with Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, I explained about what, happened to Hawkeye and Mustang" OK, then, you made good move come here" said Heymans Breda doing best, not let worry get best him. Heymans Breda, is stocky build with shaggy brown hair crew cut, he wore standard military uniform.

Kain Fuery could tell, all worried for cornel and Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Colonel Mustang. "In case, get message out, I manage radios" said Kain Fuery if Mustang and Hawkeye or one got out, sending signal be first thing they, would do." Im sure they be ok" as left room get, radio and other tech that, would be useful. Kain Fuery, man in Early 20's with black short hair and has wares glassed, and wares standard Military uniform.

Vato Falman said" We, shouldn't just sit here. Do nothing, when colonel and Lt are, I danger" fist hit, table he sat at. Tiny bit inpatient, like Ed could be sometimes. Vato Falman is tall man, wares standard military uniform, has short, short grey hair. Kain returned in now time, no one bugging him, as set things up, listening others talk, now then saying something.

While back in Reole no, one seemed to be going so well, Ed asked about people. All shuck head, ether not saying anything, or didn't know anything. " Man why doesn't anyone know" murmured Ed under his breath, kicking ground as walked along in frustration, barely listing to Rose as told other about, town etc.

Rose stopped walking, to Ed; it seemed like forever, having been here already." That Reole for you, your welcome" said Rose thought before anyone could say much Rose added" Sorry gotta run, Ed knows town in case, not around" and was off in hurry, busy but so nice her, take time to show everyone around.

"Sweet girl" said Maka. Soul looked around, ya, it cool her show them all around. Hands in his pocket, being so cool.

"She, very friendly person and kind" said Liz arms on waste, bored feeling. Eyes on hands, they needed manicure. Patty, just gasped at large town saying" Wow it cool, place" being Patty usual self, not really paying attention to things. Ed told other, that he'd yet get information, with everyone agreeing to stay at least two weeks before heading to central, for now they headed to Reole hotel as, it was already sunset, by time Rose tour had ended, as it was probably night time for others, back in central.


	12. Chapter 12: cold weather

*running out what write so, probably be ending this story soon. Hope liked it, and be sure look for new story working on watch post as soon this done.

The two weeks, flew by. Ed and friends, not found themselves back in central, Reole turning out be dead end." That seemed be waste, time" said Black Star legs crossed, sitting on chair in room, of central command. Bored look crossed his face, now.

Tsubaki, sat beside him" Not all was a waste; we know something from time, in Dublith we take what we know. You know use it to advantage." Said Tsubaki in a cheerful, but with a hint of series in her voice, as she then smiled at her mister Black Star.

Kid had to admit Tsubaki had point, he looked around Liz and Patty didn't seem to be, around this morning probably sleeping in, or working on nails well at least Liz would be not, sure about Patty "Tsubaki has point" said Spirt looking around franticly unlike Kid did, Maka, Soul didn't seem be around" Were Maka, even Soul and Stein not here" Not that it didn't please him, that Stein wasn't around, he still creeped him out time to time. Maka his poor Maka, why wasn't she around.

Kain, who was in room, fiddling with radio said" They outside, up early if remember. Been here all night" So it made sense, Kain would know where they were." Probably training, to pass time" They still hadn't her from, Mustang or Hawkeye, things looking gloomy. May and Al, with Ed went around town, things couldn't hurt see if people in town knew anything, as for rest, they were busy getting to gather people, who would come back to Fort Briggs.

Outside In just t-shirt and shorts, me Maka decided to spar bit, see what each other could do get, better understanding of each other. We were to rely on one another, and then we had to learn each other skills and weaknesses." Alright, go again Maka, Soul" I ask Maka holding, Soul now in weapon forum after, break they had time get back to work.

Maka nodded smiling, already go" Ready as ever be" said Maka, the scythe in Maka, hand spoke" Im ready as well" it was soul voice that spoke. From his voice, he sounded bored, since they all had trained for while he probably was hoping thus be last, practice fight for today. Stein had been watching them for hours now, this alchemy was fascinating. Not to mention the automail that Noah had on, interesting piece work.

Maka ran towards me, clapping hands together, touching my automail hand making long sharp knife or sword stick out. Are weapons clashed together, could hear sounds that they made, a clanging like sound, before we both jumped backwards, from impact." Still can understand, Alchemy" said Maka with curious though as we clashed again.

Sign I said" Alchemy is, science, art as well as magic. Reconstruction and deconstruction of matter" trying make it as simple, as could not sure were start in terms of explaining it simple. "Hard to really explain" laughing bit jumping out way, from Maka blow at her, most what I said just now I'd already told her. Someone who knew, about science probably couldn't understand it better, anyway are sparing match went on for another hour more or less ending in draw.

"You two had good practice" said Stein less enthusiastic look to face smoking as usually did." Love to know about this, alchemy you said, as well automail" Maka's look said he had, was thinking about something that frightened her by how scared her face looked.

"Umm I tell you later right now. We gotta run" I said my excuse, totally not thought out well feeling awkward as we dashed off. Stein just blinked, watching us run off thinking was it something said. As days went by we did finally her from Hawkeye something about witch, keeping her Roy prisoners, though message was cut short, because she had been found from trying escape. All decided need act now, who knows what happening to them, not mention there plans.

We had made two trips, more or less to just get people here and to set, up as well. As all use not back in Briggs." Haven't been here, in while good thing have automail for cold" said Ed. Flexing his leg, that still had automail, on it. Taking in cold, but sure he wished was back, in his hometown were night warm. Resembool was where winry was too, he'd refused let her come saying it was to dangerous she could get killed.

Tsubaki stood looking at huge fort holding arms to body, from cold as boy it was freezing outside "Burr, it sure cold" said Tsubaki, unlike her black Star didn't have coat on, he'd told her he didn't need it. But wishing he would put on.

"You can say that, again" said Soul agreeing with his friend, Maka, Kid, Liz and Patty stood beside them, all in coats. Stein, and Spirt with, other millarty people already informed Lord Death about, situation." Why does this witch, got to pick coldest place for hideout. Totally not cool." Resulting in Maka hitting him, on head with book watch he wished she wouldn't do.

Man why does she always do that thought Soul rubbing head." It doesn't matter, as long we take her down" said Maka determined look on face, ready for anything this witch threw at them. All they waited for was orders, after rest there base was set up, hoping that part wouldn't take any much longer. " We have stop this now, before others get hurt" others did admit Maka had very good point.


	13. Chapter 13: who will win

Sorry it been while since posted a chapter, been bit busy and needed bit break. So do my best get this story going again, and finish it. I'm kinda getting bored with, this story and need work on something new, plus I have this other story want post and finish too so might time skip some fight too.

Inside Fort Briggs lights, oddly beaming inside bright, for taking over the Fort you'd think they'd been attacked or something. But nothing, just lightings flickering in out, pieces paper and rubble ran along the hallways as walked along in them." Sure is deserted, are you sure they here?" asked Black Star is first imprecation of place, was that it hadn't used in bit, even with others telling him there were always people at Briggs. "Doesn't matter, if there people I'll take each one down" cracking his knuckles together itching for action.

Maka and Tsubaki sighed shaking their heads at Black Star. Tsubaki then turned into, her Ninja Blade mode, when all weapons been ordered to by Stein who's weapon was Spirt Maka's dad. That having mister's weapons in, weapon forum be best so they don't get hurt." Black Star, they are here" said Maka listing carefully, she felt witch presence and sure Stein could sense it as well." I can feel, witch soul as well soul of others. I'm sure out those souls has be, people we looking for"

Worrying bit that he and Maka could be wrong "Yes Maka your, right I feel the souls as well" said Stein while continuing with others watch consisted of Death the Kid, his two weapon partners and Noah. They all one team, and gone inside while another team followed from opposite end, that left rest as base close to the Briggs. Silence, mostly with only noise being shoes from the group's footsteps as they, made their way through Briggs headed into, part of Briggs lowest level. Watch Maka and Stein seemed to sense the souls, of witch as well as Mustang and Hawkeye, no one knew what expect but, all were on their guard and ready.

The room was dark so no one could make out anything yet "Everyone be on your guard" said Stein in serious voice saying all this like they all didn't know, to watch their backs.

All eyes looked around; blinking as the lights came on, trying quickly adjusting their eyes. Full responding soon after, eyes looking everywhere, spotting two tied up figures watch had be Mustang an Hawkeye. The mysterious voice of unknown witch must be hiding using shadows for hiding place. "The mister is right, you should so be on, your guard" said the voice having yet to reveal her or himself to us.

This only made of want take who ever, it was down, faster "We will take you down, fix world and save are friends" I said as anger filled me, they had no right mess world, take and kill who they wanted, they would be stopped no matter the cost. Noah also noticed the other, group wasn't here yet, most ran in to trouble or they got lost. No wanting thinking of the other possibility. "So you mine as well, show your face to use and quite hiding in shadows"

"Well if I must, it will make party more interesting" said the voice, followed by footsteps as women came out the shadows. She was tall, slim women, with long black hair, her eyes were green. Her outfit, fit her age, watch seemed to be 16, so her outfit consisted of plaid all white shirt, with plan black tie and school girl black skirt. The girl wore regular sneakers too watch squeaked as she walked.

Maka and others that were, with her didn't seem recognize this witch. Probably do to the fact; this witch was in hiding, so well planning from in shadows." Who are you" said very determined Maka gripping her scythe bit hard" Maka control yourself" watch Soul was right about, and Maka eased her grip.

"Names Yui" said Yui watching others, in childlike manner, smiling evilly at Maka and others" You know me, but I don't know you" Yui watched as Maka gave her mad look, this was so much fun thought Yui, as the fun has yet to begin and it was only the beginning. "Oh please tell me your names, I want know who im going take out first"

Hesitating not thinking having meet and greet was fun, Noah just wanted take this evil witch down and save her friends and world." I'm Noah that all you going get, we going stop you and return things to normal" I say ok save friends, save world couldn't be that hard, with this Yui being something I'd never faced I was, so glad have Maka and friends. This was on fight that, could pose challenge for me if I'd been going in alone.

"No" screamed Maka when I decided to rush Yui, what was Noah thinking though Maka." We should think, of plan first" having some sort plan, would be best in this situation. Seconds ticked by so Maka rushed after Noah despite Stein yelling "No Maka don't be reckless like Noah"

But I had only in mind was save friends and stop bad guy well this case girl, while ran towards Yui Maka and others yelling." I will stop you, no matter what" I shouted clapping hands together, forming blade like I'd seen ed do before at end his automail arm when he, still had it.


	14. Chapter 14: over

Hey everyone im back with another chapter, hope like it I did notice my last one was bit short so im sorry. Im not going to Timeskip the fight just make it, go bit faster or something like that, sorry if ending is bit cheese I wanted wrap it up.

The fight seemed to drag on, and on now I huffed as I staged to get up. Yui smiled at us" You can't win what gave you that idea" said Yui making fake yawing motion like, she was or no is bored with us. We kid and his team now with us, she were hard opponent being witch they seem to be very strong how in world did they beat them. My best guess was not often they defeated a witch, so what would we do then time was dragging on.

"Anyone got any ideas" I said looking at others for ideas, of any sort, anything better than nothing right. What worried me was my automail; it was bit broken, so not sure how much more it could handle before it would give.

Black start of course wanted charge in, we all said no to that idea at least till had good plan. Maka said" Maybe we should, have half us go in like distraction and the other half charge her?" Maka didn't know what else to think off" As well as doge, any obstacles she throws at us to best we can."

"Works for me" said Black star who was egger as ever. Tsubaki just sighed, but was ready back him up. Once all agreed, they went jumped into action , ready put Maka plan into work most did also agree that her plan was bit cheeses. That how could a witch fall for such silly plan; well it wasn't as easy as they wanted at first.

Yui coughed up blood, breathing was fast" Yo..u Brats" she spattered in between coughing up blood. This wasn't suppose happen thought Yui, I was to win not let them win it couldn't end like this yet it was." I.. was.. to win… Not you all" Yui coughed even more blood. Her clothing was tattered, covered with blood, from wound she had taken from Maka scythe soul.

Ed and his friends went to free Mustang and Hawkeye, while we just watched Yui dying before us. I held my automail arm it was broken from helping Maka get direct hit at Yui. "Your heart was set for evil. Bad people always lose, we were only doing everything in our power to save people" I said Yui wouldn't be dying if she had never decided to take over world in first place "This your fault, you brought it upon yourself"

My fault thought Yui, but after that Yui went still and it was all over we won and saved the day at least for now as there would always be evil in the world.

Days later everyone from Briggs was rescued, treated and recovering. I sighed glad everything was over, but what about my new friends they still, here they had not disappeared watch would indicate they gone back to their world. "Hey Noah" said Maka who was walking over to her, soul followed behind her she was smiling happy they stopped Yui. You could tell something was on her mind that she had hint giving but only subtlety.

"What's up Maka" I say putting on best smile, as way lift her spirt up that hey we won. Not having a doubt she was, happy about that." We won, that awesome isn't it?" as it turned out, I was wrong I couldn't get Maka happy. Maybe she want's sad but discouraged bit and she just looked sad, great now I was getting confused.

Maka sighed" Not much, sad discouraged bit. Yes im happy we won" said Maka really hoping their world and Noah, world would get fixed once Yui had died. As it just made no sense no one could understand, or even think what to do next. Meaning they would be staying little, bit longer then they all had intended to. "I thought once Yui died, it would fix world. Im sure all are thinking the same thing too"

"Let it go Maka" said Soul who was hunched over on ground "Things will be normal again. Give it time" Maka didn't know when let things so, sometimes thought soul sighing, wishing she would chill sometimes. "What you going do now?"

I'd never really thought about that I thought for moment, what I would be doing. I loved helping people, always so maybe learning Alkahestry" I kinda want learn, Alkahestry maybe become doctor" I said rubbing back head bit, I ment ever word if it.

Maka had very good idea, which Noah would be happy doing what she loved so much she just smiled back happy; forgetting why she was sad for time being seeing as they couldn't do anything about it right now it was no sense worrying about it." We should throw party, to just forget everything and have fun" said Maka something that Soul and she was sure Noah were every surprised to hear, and Maka got that look from shocked faces.

"Sounds cool" said Soul who though party just what everyone needed, in order forget all stuff that happened in past while. "I go tell ask others" with that Soul dashed off to, find others to tell them about party idea of Maka's. Me and Maka couldn't help but laugh at Soul bit, but it was not laugh at you kind laugh it was happy laugh id have guessed.

By later today everyone was, having fun laughing and partying. The party seemed to help everyone in forgetting at least for today, though Maka couldn't help but still feel bit sad even if the party was her idea in first place. But for even Noah or other they could tell something wasn't right with Maka something was still on her mind.

"Maka this was your idea" said Patty sitting beside Maka "So cheer up already, for today ok" passing Maka a fruit drink from party. Who Maka took drink from thanking Patty, for It before taking sip of it Maka thought wow this was good drink.

"I try. Thank you for the drink its good" said Maka sipping more the drink, watching Patty go back join others. Trying have fun, was harder than Maka thought so did best could, even joining in on some dancing, even had some food flashing on best happy face. Though everything seemed different, as night went, less and less noise from music, dance happened.

Even Noah noticed something was off were in word did Maka, and others go they disappeared everything seemed gone. Like the whole thing never happened the but it did happen, it was like they just went back to their world." That should make you happy Maka. I miss you all" said Noah out load realizing she was just talking to no one really. Though this should make Maka feel seeming like they back in there world, was sure cheer Maka up.

Noah was right as Maka smiled looking around, happy be back were there worlds were not, messed up. Maka would miss her new friends for sure." Im glad to be home" shouted Maka jumping up and down running for death city since they just outside of the city


End file.
